There have conventionally been known information processing apparatuses which manage jobs when the user uses via a network a peripheral device such as a printer (printing apparatus), a scanner, a copying machine, or a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) serving as a combination of them.
One of these information processing apparatuses is an apparatus which puts a limitation on using a peripheral device by the user beyond a predetermined limit, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-161823. More specifically, this reference discloses a technique of setting, for general and special printing modes, upper limit values by which a printing apparatus can print data.
The prior art gives few degrees of freedom to the use limitation, and cannot meet a particular need of the user.